


Please Stop You're Scaring Me

by MercyTheFox



Category: Persona 2, Persona Series
Genre: Death, I need to write happy things., M/M, Madness, and blood, lots of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyTheFox/pseuds/MercyTheFox
Summary: Everyone has voices in their head, some are good, some are calm, some are wise, but the voice he heard was nun of those. The voice he heard was cruel, evil, so full of hate. People passing by going about their lives, never seeing his caller come up higher, the twitching of his fingers, his eyes watching everything around him.It never meant to happen, but one can only take so many pushes before breaking.    ’You really were a monster….. Jun Kurosu.’





	

**Author's Note:**

> Moving this from my DA to here.

Echo’s from down the hall, screams, fights that never seemed to end. Moonlight shining in the peaceful sky, shadows growing in it’s light. A whimper at the voice deep within, clawing at the child’s mind. No matter how he covered his ears the voice would be there. Cackling in the back of his mind, _’It’s you’re fault! It’s their fault! YOU’RE ALL TO BLAME!’_ closing his eyes tightly he shook his head. 

 

“STOP WHINING CHILD!” the screams for the living room snapped at him. _’See!’_

Climbing up on his bed he pushed the window open and slipped out into the night. Rushing down the street he regretted not grabbing a jacket. _’You can’t run, I’ll always be two steps behind every connor!’_ trying to ignore it’s words he panted turning the connor. Climbing up the stairs he ran and hid. Taking deep breaths he curled up, safe, safe, safe. He thought over and over, a lie, but he wouldn't let a single hope go. 

And he would stay until the sun began to rise, his parents never even knew he was gone. And he dreamed of a better life, someone away from the voices, from the stares, from it all. Pure peace.  
_’You could never have such sweet dreams. You’d just taint anything you touched…….monster.’_

 

For years the child grew up with the voices, but the one always stood out. And as he grew older he knew it to be his dark thoughts, and they got worse. He felt betrayed by his friends, was it because he was different? No no, he had to just be overlooking things. Yes yes, that was it.  
Shaking his head, he payed for his dinner and headed home. He didn’t want to, he wished it could had stayed in his arms.  
From the moment he opened the door he could feel his father’s eyes go right to him. Putting on a blank face he went to the kitchen to get something to drink. “Don’t ignore me!” the man stood following his son.  
Grabbing the young teens shoulders he glared, “I said don’t ignore me!” he snapped staring into the teens blank eyes. “Tic!” he slapped him as hard as he could. The teen stumbled gripping onto the countertop. 

_’Are you really going to take this, you monster!’_ he let out a strained breath.  
“Well?!”  
_’Or are you a weak little bitch.'_ this hit a chord with the teen, narrowing his eyes he hissed, “I’m no one’s bitch.” his hand twitched as his breath became harder. The father’s eyes widened with rage, raising his hand above his son. Everything went in slow motion.

 

HIs pale hand reached for the knife block, looking out the chopping knife. Swinging it has hard as he could he lodged it in his father’s neck. Blood pressure rising as his heart banged in his ears. Screaming, new screams.  
Not ones of fighting, not ones of anger, but fear and it awoke something deep within. Shoving his father to the ground he pull the knife out of his neck. Stab after stab; his eyes wide with so many emotions. Standing he stared down at the blood covered body, until his mother’s scream made him snap up to her. “I-I’m no one’s bitch.” he mumbled, out of breath.  
“S-Stay away!” she screamed stumbling back. Stepping over the body he slowly walked over to her. As she tried to run his dripping red hand grabbed her hair. She screamed as the knife was pushed into her back. Covering her mouth with the bloody hand he reached over grabbing another knife cutting deeply into her left arm.  
Biting his hand she pushed him as hard as she could, but it was too late. She fell face first to the ice cold floors the knife sticking out of the back of her blood matted head. 

Standing straight he looked around the room, his former sky blue uniform covered in deep red. He listened, but nothing, not a sound, peace. It was wrong, but it couldn’t find it in himself to be….sad? They got what was coming, he just never believed it to be by his own hand.  
Going back over to his food he picked it up and sat down in between his parents. 

“Peace.” he mumbled and began to eat. 

But in the back of his mind one voice had not gone silent, but planning its next movie with a smirk in it’s face.

 

\--  
A few years past and he’d gone back to living it’s life as if nothing happened. He worked part time in a flower shop to pay for the bills at home. And when anyone ask, he simply told them his parents were overseas for new jobs. It was like it was the easiest thing in the world, put on an innocent smile and let the words flow.  
His friends had known something was up, it wasn’t until his best friend’s older brother and girlfriend started looking into it. He had never wanted it to come to this, but they were getting to close. One day they’d come over to ask some questions, he smiled sweetly answering their questions making tea. 

As he turned away from them his eyes narrowed. _’They know to much.’_  
“I know.” he whispered.  
“What was that?” the woman glanced at him.  
“Nothing! Just thinking of somethings!” he smiled the words slipping out like always. “Go ahead and sit down, I’ll bring the tea when it’s finished.”

Both shrugged and went to the living room sitting down. Going over the sink he kneeled down pulling out some rat poison. Crushing it up finally he dropped a bit of it in the tea cups. Picking up the tray, with the grace of ten angles smiled walking in the room.  
“Now those questions?”

\--  
He hugged his best friend who tried to hold his tears back at the sight of his brother’s girlfriend. A coma. The doctor’s said she was lucky someone had found her as soon as they did. Sadly his brother wasn’t so lucky, they said whoever poisoned them didn’t expect for him to figure it out. And thus he was found a blood away with a whole going through his head. “I’m so sorry.” he breathed out.

Deep down he prayed she never woke.

 

\--  
His last year of high school, a few more deaths later. Some friends, some not, he couldn’t stop, he was addicted to it. The smell, the feel, the screams, he tapped his foot unable to keep still. A school project, he was paired with a blue haired teen. They were sitting in the living room when the blue haired teen said he need to go to the bathroom. 

Standing to his feet as the teen vanished down the hallway, he headed to the kitchen. Going over to get some snacks his eyes fell on the sink and did a double take. “Shit!” he hissed. He’d forgotten to finish cleaning out the sink from his last victim. Blood colored water and knifes stood out brightly in the white kitchen.  
“Holy shit!” snapping around the other teen stood in shock. “I-It is you!” at inhuman speeds he’d spend the teen to the wall covering his mouth. Shocked by the strength the blue haired teen stared into the dark narrow eyes hidden behind his long banges. _’He’ll tell, he’ll tell everyone and then the sweet flower will know. He’ll hate you!’_  
“He would, but my sweet flower mustn’t know.” shaking his head he closed his eyes. “Sweet flower is my everything.” looking up at the teen he reached up with both his hand and gripping his face tightly. “Nothing must leave this house.” he whispered and slammed the teens head into the counter connor. 

_End him!_

 

\--  
Months past and now it was only him and his flower, sitting side by side. He smiled and took his flower by it’s hand. “I’ll always be by your side.”  
“I know, you’ve always been there.” he could tell his flower was hurt by the loss of their friends. “I just pray they stop shi psycho.” the word hurt him, but he looked past it. “I better get going, see you tomorrow.” he smiled and waved by.

The moment his flower was gone, his eyes fell dark and turned on heel and went to the back bedroom where his mother and father use to sleep. Opening the door he stared at cold woman on the bed. “Stay away you said… He was already mind far before you even spoke the words.” he chuckled and flicked the knife in her back. “You should and heded my words when I said stay away.” pulling the knife from her back.

“W-What?” a shaky voice squeaked. Eyes going wide he spun around staring into his flower’s eyes. “It was you all along, you killed Katasuya, Eikichi, you put Maya in a coma, a-and Lisa.” his voice cracked at the body on the bed. “You killed everyone, even the people in town!”  
His heart broke, “Y-You don’t understand flower.” he reached out for his flower; who flinched back.  
“Stay away!”  
“NO! please let me explain!” he cried running after him. The boys stumbled and tumbled falling on top of each other.  
“What’s there to explain other than you’re a psycho!”  
“S-Stop calling me that! I’m not crazy!” he struggled to pin him down. “I’m not crazy damn it, I didn’t mean for any of this to happen. A-After my parents, it was went to end there. But Katasuya put his head in places it shouldn’t had been, and just had to drag Maya along with him!” tears pricked his eyes. “A-and then some other came looking, they got to close. The bodies started piling up, I didn’t know what to do.” Taking a deep breath he stared into his eyes. “Please, don’t hate me.”

The other was taken back, “You killed my brother, our friends and you expect me not to hate you?! You really are crazy!” 

_’He hates you, he found out, you know what you must do.’_ bitting his lip he shook his head.  
“No, no, no, not my flower! This is all you’re fault!” he screamed.  
_’Me? But I am you, I’ve been you all along and you’ve known it.’_ he froze.

The voice was right, he always knew he just ignored it. With a shaky hand he raised the knife, “Flowers always die in the end once you clip them.” his voice was just as dull as his eyes.  
“No, no, wait!”  
“Good bye my flower, but do not worry you will never be alone. I’ll always be by your side.” 

Lightning flashed in the sky as the power went out. One scream overpowered by thunder and a sharp intake followed. Pain filled body he laid next to his flower taking his still warm hand. As his life began to fade. The lightning flashed shined off the blade in his chest.  
He smiled, “Even if you hate me, I will always love you.” the words faded out as his eyes slowly closed.

 

 

_’You really were a monster….. Jun Kurosu.’_


End file.
